A wide variety of automatic optical inspection systems are known, such as those described in copending US Published Application No. 2006/0170910 A1, published less than one year ago, on 3 Aug. 2006.
The disclosures of all publications and patent documents mentioned in the specification, and of the publications cited therein directly or indirectly, are hereby incorporated by reference.